


Spark a Flame

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Rogue Stiles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Curses, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Oliver Queen, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Werewolves, Witches, mentioned temporary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Instead of the new meta human of the week, Barry accidentally tries to stop a witch, getting cursed in the process. Stiles Stilisnki, a now experience magic user, cures him, and even sticks around to deal with the witch problem. What happens when Stiles' past catches up with him in Central City?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird crossover idea I've had for a while. It literally won't leave me alone, so I wrote this instead of updating my other works..... oops? Hope some of you actually enjoy this :)

Medically speaking, there was nothing wrong with Barry Allen. The entire team at STAR labs, and the West family, knew that. 

And yet, Barry was still laying unconscious in the med bay, occasionally flailing or mumbling nonsense. As he had been for the past two weeks. 

It hadn't been until the second week had gone by that Cisco had called Oliver to let him know. 

Oliver had only gotten to the labs in the early hours of the next morning, having left as soon as he could. 

When he had gotten to the lab, he had found Caitlin running test after test on Barry's blood, skin cells, or anything she thought could give her results. He had demanded to see her findings right away. 

After having gone over the results, or lack thereof, he knew the problem was probably magical rather than medical.

It couldn't be anything else, he thought, even a new meta's powers would have shown something. 

Staring down at Barry, Oliver almost felt sick. God, he couldn't stand seeing Barry like this. 

Still unconscious, multiple IVs hooked up to his arms to keep up with his metabolism. Hands tied down to stop Barry from jerking the IVs out of his arms by accident. It was awful. 

So he called the only person he thought could help with this kind of problem. John Constantine. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Oliver?" John asked. 

Oliver explained the situation, how Barry had presumably encountered some dark magic, and was now in some sort of state. 

John was silent for a while, as if he were contemplating his options. 

"That definitely sounds magical, if the doc hasn't found anything in his system. But unfortunately, this is not my area of expertise." He informed Oliver. 

Oliver let out a shaky breath. He hadn't even considered John not knowing what to do. Now they really might be out of options. 

"But" John interrupted his moment of panic "someone who could handle this, no problem, owes me a favour. I'll send him your way."

Oliver thanked him, and John promised to send more details over text. 

John texted him, confirming that this other magic user had agreed to help, as a favour to John.

He quickly texted John the location of STAR labs, and pocketed his phone. 

He took one last look at Barry, before going to tell the others the news. 

He found them crowded around a computer, as Cisco was talking Wally through a robbery. 

Caitlin and Harry were watching with worried expressions. Joe looked ready to go out and stop the robbery himself. 

"It's Cold!" Wally yelled through a laboured breath. 

Oliver watched as they all froze, cursing himself internally for the pun. 

"Ask him what he wants!" Cisco yelled eventually, Wally repeating the question to the thief. 

"Can you all hear me in there?" He heard Cold ask "where the hell is the Flash?" 

That took Oliver by surprise. He knew that Snart had a sort of soft spot for the hero, but hadn't thought he would be concerned for Barry's wellbeing. 

"If you don't tell me, I'm coming to STAR labs myself to find out!" He yelled. 

"He's at the labs" they heard Wally answer, earning a curse from Joe. 

"Cold's gone. I'm frozen to the floor inside the bank" Wally informed them. A few seconds later, they watched the screen as Wally ran back to the labs. 

They five of them looked up when they heard him running into the cortex. 

None of them said anything, knowing that Snart could be here in the next ten minutes.

Oliver grabbed his bow and quiver off the mannequin, not bothering to suit up. His suit wasn't equipped to handle Cold's gun anyways. 

He noticed Joe handing a second fire arm to Caitlin, as she still wasn't comfortable using her powers. 

The two loaded their guns, and he noted that Joe gave her a quick lesson on how to use it. 

It was twenty tense minutes before the security cameras picked up movement outside the lab, in the parking lot. 

And there was Snart, pulling up on his bike. At least he wasn't wearing the parka, Oliver thought sarcastically. 

They watched as he cut the engine, and proceeded towards the entrance. Did he think they would just let him in the front door? Oliver wondered. 

He watched as Snart disarmed the security system in seconds, wondering what Snart could possibly want with Barry. 

Reaching back for an arrow, he grabbed one that would stun rather than kill. Notching it, he aimed for the general direction of the entrance to the cortex. All they could do now was wait. 

Focusing his senses, Oliver could hear a set of footsteps getting closer and closer. Snart would be in the cortex in a few more seconds. 

He waited, as the footsteps got to maybe a few feet away from the door. 

"I'm coming in" Snart yelled, from his unseen position. "I'm unarmed, so I'd appreciate not being shot at" he added, before stepping into the doorway. 

Snart stood in the doorway for a few seconds, his hands, empty, help up in a gesture of surrender. 

Oliver slowly lowered the bow, but didn't dare put it away yet. He didn't trust Snart at all. 

"What do you want Snart?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention to himself. 

Snart levelled him a glare, before lowering his hands to his sides. 

"The kid said Barry was here, I came to see him" he answered with a shrug. 

"Well I hate to tell you this, but he's not exactly up for visitors right now" Cisco spoke up, gesturing toward the med bay. 

Snart followed the movement, wandering over to Barry's cot without a word. Oliver wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the thief gasp. 

Keeping a steady grip on his bow and arrow, Oliver approached Snart. The man's back was to the door, as he stood over Barry's sleeping figure. 

He walked around the bed, careful not to spook Snart. Oliver was not prepared for what he saw when he turned to face him. 

Snart was looking down at Barry with actual tears in his eyes. 

What? He thought. Was Snart crying because of Barry? 

"I think you need to start explaining now" Oliver said, as he finally, slowly, put the arrow back into the quiver. 

Snart looked up at him and nodded, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. 

The two joined the others in the cortex, as Oliver waited for what must me the biggest explanation of the year, if not decade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one :)

Oliver was sitting next to Joe, as Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, explained to them that he and Barry were dating. 

Oliver almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Barry had been dating this guy for almost two years? 

How had that even happened? And how had Barry kept it a secret for any length of time at all? Barry was awful at keeping secrets. 

Oliver's head was reeling, as Snart explained how they had started dating. 

"The kid had just stopped one of my better plans heists. I guess he could tell how upset I was, because he agreed to make it up to me by taking me out on a date" Snart told them. 

That didn't sound like Barry, Oliver thought. As Snart continued to explain, Oliver thought he could see a hint of a smile on the man's face. 

"Scarlet was all blushing bride once we were actually on the date, wouldn't stop rambling." Now that sounded like the Barry Allen he knew.

Snart continued to explain that the two of them had started to date after that, leaving the team at STAR labs, and Oliver, unnerved, and still not sure what to believe. 

Oliver certainly wouldn't have put it past Snart to lie about this. Lying was easy enough, but faking emotions, on the other hand, wasn't. 

And Snart had seemed genuinely upset that Barry was hurt, leading Oliver, and the others, to believe him. 

Sighing, Oliver took out his phone to see if there'd been an update from John. He had gotten a text, just the name of the person who would be coming. 

What kind of a name was Stiles Stilinski? He wondered, as he sent John a quick 'thank you'. 

"So" Snart said, pulling Oliver out of his thoughts. "What exactly are you lab rats doing about his current situation?" He asked. 

Caitlin started to blush as she stuttered out a few words about running tests, but Oliver put up a hand to interrupt her. 

"I was going to tell you all before he showed up" Oliver started, gesturing towards Snart. 

"But I called a friend of mine, and he's sending someone who should be able to help" Oliver told them. 

Everyone seemed to relax a little after that. It was as if the group had finally let of the collective breath they were holding. 

Even Snart, Oliver noticed, seemed happier with the news, though it was hard to tell with the seemingly permanent scowl he wore. 

Caitlin, of course, had plenty of questions regarding the person that was coming, and just what, exactly, he thought he could do. 

Oliver explained as much as he could, telling them all he knew about magic, about his friend from the island, John Constantine, who had been there in search of a magical object. 

They all had questions, some of which he could answer, most of which he couldn't, but Oliver did his best to help them come to terms with the knowledge that magic existed. 

"But wait, if magic is real, who's to say that zombies and, vampires and, and werewolves aren't real too!" Cisco exclaimed. 

He stood up, running his hands through his hair. He was visibly shaking, and looked like he might puke. Oliver could tell he was close to panic, but he didn't know what to do. 

"I'm sure you could ask the guy thats coming to help about all of that" Caitlin offered. 

That seemed to help Cisco calm down at least a little bit. Everyone was silent after that, and Oliver couldn't blame them. It was a lot to take in at first. 

Caitlin got up, heading towards the med bay to presumably change some of Barry's IV bags. Snart followed silently behind her, grabbing a chair, and sitting next to Barry's sleeping form. 

 

Over the course of the next few days, Oliver grew used to seeing Snart in the med bay. The man hardly left Barry's side for anything. 

Oliver was pleased to see his commitment, but hadn't spoken to him much. 

The others were still a bit afraid of Snart, especially Wally. Snart had, after all, shot the kid just to find out where Barry was. 

Cisco was the one who went out of his way to talk to Snart. Exchanging the occasional comment about the cold gun, and seeming genuinely interested in some of the updates Snart had made to it. 

Oliver figured it had something to do with the fact that Cisco was dating Snart's younger sister. 

Iris, on the other hand, had punched Snart square in the jaw when she saw him the first day. 

After Joe had jumped between the two to prevent any further altercations, Caitlin had begrudgingly given Snart an ice pack. Snart had had a smirk on his face for the rest of that day. 

Iris and Joe had been staying away from the lab since then, preferring to text Cisco for updates. 

 

It was the third day of awkward silences, and tiptoeing around Snart, and Oliver still hadn't received any new texts or callls from John. 

Cisco and Harry were taking shifts watching the outside security cameras for any sign of this Stiles guy, but so far, nothing. 

As Harry was going to relieve Cisco of his duty, an old beat up blue jeep pulled into the parking lot. 

The three of them watched, glued to the screen as the driver's side door opened. But the screen went blank before they could see the face of the driver. 

"What's happening Cisco?" Harry asked, clearly as confused by the glitch as Oliver was. The panicked expression on Cisco's face told them that he didn't know either. 

Oliver had never been great with new technology, after spending the better part of five years on a deserted island, but even he knew this wasn't good. 

Especially when Cisco got a phone alert, saying the front door had been breached. 

"Hello?" A voice called out from the hallway. The hallway? How had the person gotten there that quickly? Oliver wondered. 

Oliver hadn't noticed until now, but Snart was quietly walking towards the door, cold gun in hand. So much for unarmed, Oliver thought sarcastically. 

"I'm here for Oliver Queen? My name's Stiles. John sent me" the voice said, getting closer and closer to the door. 

Oliver watched Snart lower the gun, his finger never leaving the trigger. 

That was when a figure appeared in the doorway. Oliver took in the appearance of the man, the kid, Oliver's mind supplied, trying to match it to what little knowledge he had on him. 

Oliver had not expected him to look so young, but this kid looked hardly out of highs school. 

He was tall, sure, but his limbs were almost comically long, as if he'd hit a growth spurt and his body still hadn't adjusted. 

His skin was pale, almost sickly looking. His brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a few days. 

He was carrying a plain messenger bag that looked almost too full, and Oliver couldn't help but wonder if the kid was using magic to keep the old bag in one piece. 

The kid was looking around the room, and Oliver realized it was because he'd asked a question. 

"I'm Oliver" he informed the kid. 

The kid, Stiles, he reminded himself, let out what Oliver could only assume was a sigh of relief. 

"Oh good." Stiles said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"For a second there, I thought this was all a trap, and that you were going to let Captain Cold shoot me" Stiles laughed. 

"Well, now that asshole knows what it's like for us every time he makes a dramatic entrance" Cisco mumbled. 

Snart sent Cisco a glare but, by some miracle, didn't shoot him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles felt bad for the person he was about to un-curse. He hadn't been given any information about the guy, besides being a friend of a friend of John Constantine, but this was a nasty curse. 

And looking down at the guy, he hardly looked older than Stiles himself. 

Had it not been for the frantic thrum of electricity Stiles could feel coursing though his body, he would have probably wondered how the hell this guy had managed to get cursed. But this seemed fairly self explanatory. 

The guy, the Flash, had tried to stop a robber, or some sort of criminal, who happened to be a magic user, and had gotten cursed as a result. 

Wasting no more time, Stiles put his bag down and opened it. If he wanted to do this right, there was one magic object he would need. 

He felt around in the bag until his fingers brushed over the rounded wooden texture he was looking for. 

Wrapping his hand around it, Stiles pulled the wooden box out of the bag. 

It was bigger than the box he'd been trying to find, about five inches in diameter, but they were all made of wood from mountain ash trees, so Stiles supposed it didn't really matter which box he used. 

The box itself was circular, almost jar like, with a wooden top maid out of mountain ash as well. 

He placed the box on a small table full of fancy medical equipment next to the Flash's bed, then removed the top to place it next to the jar-like box. 

Taking a step forward, and closer to the bed, Stiles couldn't help but wince at the bad feeling of dark magic. It was like a force of stabbing pain. 

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself, and closed his eyes. He could feel the others watching him, or glaring at him in the case of Captain Cold, but tried his best to ignore them. 

He reached out mentally, envisioning his magic moving towards the Flash, directing it towards the dark magic. God, this spell felt awful, Stiles thought, when his magic brushed up against the curse. 

Now that Stiles could feel if, he started to push against the curse, imagining a wall of his own magic pushing the curse up, up, up. 

He continued until he could almost see the dark, mist like appearance of the curse escaping the Flash's body through his mouth, as if he were exhaling smoke. 

Stiles eyes snapped open, as he watched the dark cloud of mist exit the Flash's body, and move towards wooden box. He continued to push the curse, bending and curving the wall of his magic to prevent any of the smoke from slipping away. 

Stiles could felt the second the curse had entered the box completely, as his magic was no longer the only force keeping the curse at bay. He scrambled to put the top back on the box, sealing it inside. 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, letting his wall of magic fizzle out and disperse into the air. 

He put the wooded box back into his bag. Stiles wanted to study it later, see if he could find out who had cast it and maybe yell at them a little for having cursed the Flash. 

The others were staring at him, almost cautiously, their eyes going back and forth between Stiles and the bag. 

"So wait, are you just taking the curse with you?" One of them, Cisco, he thinks, asked. 

"Yeah, unless you guys want to keep it. Though I doubt you'd be able to do anything with it" Stiles answered. That earned him a glare from Cisco, and the girl standing next to him. 

"And what exactly are you going to do with it? Who's to say you won't use it to curse someone else? Or sell it off so it can be reused?" Cisco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiles rolled his eyes. He was used to this kind of behaviour from people, but hadn't expected it from the Flash's team. That was just rude. 

"I was going to study it to see if I could find out who cast the curse, but if you'd rather I just destroy it, then I can definitely do that too" Stiles snapped, angry that these supposed 'good guys' were making him out to be a villain already. 

Stiles was honestly tired of 'good people' like them.

"Well, I guess my work here is done, so, bye. See you never." He said. Cisco and his friends were too shocked to say anything, or follow Stiles out as he left. 

He had made it to the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Stiles was face to face with an exhausted looking Captain Cold. 

"Please don't destroy the curse" he pleaded, and Stiles couldn't help the snort that escaped. 

"I wasn't going to. That was some nasty magic, and I don't want whoever did this going around cursing the Flash again. The world needs more people like him" he answered. 

Cold's eyes narrowed, glaring, before he nodded in agreement. The two of them continued to walk out towards the parking lot. 

"I can tell that he's the right kind of good guy. Sees the good in everyone, wants to help give everyone a chance to turn their life around, no matter who they are or what they've done." Stiles commented as he got to his jeep. 

Cold nodded his agreement, and Stiles couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm staying at the hotel on Main Street if you want to talk" Stiles offered, as he jiggled the broken door handle to open the jeep. 

He knew it would be a while before he found out who the spell caster was, and it would be nice to have one friend in town while he was here. 

Cold looked like he was considering it, before he spoke. 

"You could stay with me if you want. I'm sure the rogues would love to meet you" he offered, and Stiles was nodding before he could even stop to consider the offer. 

And so, Stiles followed the leader of the rogues, towards one of their safe houses. 

The safe house looked like an office building on the outside, as they parked in a huge, almost empty lot around the back. 

When the got through the front door, Cold scanning his hand on a biometric pad to unlock it, the place looked like one of those billion dollar apartment buildings that only existed in mafia movies. 

Stiles followed him into the elevator, and up to the top floor apartment, if it could be called an apartment. This looked more like a mansion than anything. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Stiles followed Cold into the living room of the beautifully, richly decorated apartment. 

God, there was even a second floor, Stiles thought in amazement, as he spotted a staircase next to a false fireplace. 

The living room was set up simply, like any old living room, with three couches in the shape of a U, facing towards a large tv that was set into the wall over top of the fireplace. But most living rooms didn't have bookcases displaying what was probably billions of dollars worth of jewels and art. 

Even the couches looked too expensive to sit on. As he looked around, Stiles began to realize that this wasn't a safe house, as he'd originally thought. 

Up on the mantle, underneath what had to be a 72 inch tv, was a bunch of pictures. Some of Cold and his sister, others were of people Stiles could had predicted were part of the rogues.

More pictures decorated the walls, along with some art that Stiles was sure they had stolen. But they matched the pictures well, he thought with an amused smile. 

That's how Stiles realized this wasn't a safe house at all. It was the rogues' family home. Cold must really trust him to have taken Stiles here. 

Stiles could feel the hum of energy around them, indicating that there were others in the house, as Cold directed him to the stairs. 

Stiles was led to an empty bedroom, which felt like had never been used. It felt empty, with no energy from a previous owner but Stiles was happy to have a space that would belong only to him. 

It was so much better than a hotel room, which would have given off all sorts of weird energies from previous tenants. 

After putting down his bag full of magical stuff, and his duffle bag full of clothes, Stiles went downstairs, where he knew that at least some of the rogues would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to include Stiles' conversation with the rogues, but I kind of realized it would be way too long if it did. Sorry! Hope you like it anyways :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meeting the rogues! I'm so sorry for how long it took to post this chapter, I had it all written but didn't like how it went, so I started it over. let me know what you think!

By the time Stiles got downstairs, Cold was just finishing up his recount of what had happened at the labs. He went to sit down, listening to Cold's perspective of how Cisco had offended Stiles. 

But as he went to sit on the couch with the most space, occupied by a man and a woman who were cuddled close together on one side, the pair of them put up their legs, and lay across the couch to prevent Stiles from sitting there. Stiles rolled his eyes, but looked around for another option. 

The other couch that was only occupied by two people looked a bit cramped, with a broad shouldered man that Stiles recognized as Mick Rory, more commonly known as Heatwave. Rory must have realized his intention, as he moved over, leaving as much room as he could for Stiles, between him and another rogue Stiles recognized. 

And that was how Stiles found himself shoulder to shoulder with Mick Rory and Lisa Snart, the three of them sitting a little too comfortably close to each other on the couch, listening to Cold. 

"I thought we were drawing the line at one annoyingly optimistic good guy?" One of the rogues asked when Cold was done. It was the same guy that had made Stiles sit in the cozy spot he was in now. 

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Of course, even the almost comic book like villains were assuming they knew him based on so little about him. Based on something he'd done as a favour to a friend of a friend. 

"well Mr. weather man" Stiles seethed, using the general sense he was getting from the man's powers to throw at him as insult, "I can assure you that I'm neither good or optimistic. I haven't been good since I died, and let a demon use me to kill two of my friends. Hell, most of my friends still haven't forgiven me for that. So if you could stop judging me for a favour I repaid someone who helped me get rid of that same demon, that would be great" he finished, looking the man directly in the face, to make it seem like he wasn't intimidated. 

But Stiles was truly terrified, as any thought about the times where he was possessed tended to send Stiles into a panic attack, like it was now. He just hoped that he wouldn't have the nightmares tonight that usually came with thinking about that part of his life. 

He flinched as he felt a rough hand come down on his shoulder, but relaxed when he felt Heatwave, Mick he reminded himself, rub reassuring circles into his back. Stiles was shocked, to say the least, that the rogue not only knew the early signs of a panic attack, but that he was willing to help Stiles through one. He leaned in to the comforting touch, allowing his eyes to close as he focused on his breathing. 

by the time Stiles had calmed down, he felt the others staring at him. Opening his eyes, Stiles looked at them again, and he could tell that they were seeing him in a different light. Good, Stiles thought, he was tired of being judged for doing one thing differently than people wanted or expected in life. Although, them looking at him differently may have had something to do with the part where he had died. 

"Right, okay, so i did kind of 'symbolically' die as a surrogate, to stop someone from killing my dad. But it was just a symbolic death, so obviously my spirit returned to my body" he explained, making air-quotation marks and gestures with his with his hands to illustrate the point. 

"But, when my spirit re-entered my body, so did the spirit of a thousand year old fox demon that eventually took control, and used my body to kill two people. My friends still blame me, because the other two who 'symbolically' died were fine, well, until I killed one of them. They blame me, mostly because I don't regret saving the only remaining family I have." he told them. 

Stiles jumped, as he felt arms wrapping around him that were far too thin, and lacking the burn marks to be Mick's. Lisa, he realized, was hugging him. What the hell was going on? Stiles thought. 

"You got us as family now too, kid" Lisa whispered to him before letting him go. Cold was looking at him differently, with an almost sympathetic eye. Stiles wasn't sure what to make of it. Cold's gaze then turned to the rogue who had demanded why Stiles was here. 

"Assuming you haven't listened to a single word I said, as per fucking usual Mardon, Stiles is here as a guest. A guest who has already done everything that he was asked to do, as a favour, and yet, still wants to help my boyfriend. So you would do well to stop any unwarranted hostilities you harbor towards him." He warned the guy, something Mardon. 

Mardon looked pissed, to say the least. He glared as Stiles, as he stood up and stormed out of the room. 

"So" Lisa interrupted " can you tell us about some of your 'friends' from home?" she asked, probably to distract him from the mess that had been the idiot that could control the weather. 

Stiles nodded, unsure where to start. Especially when he would have to lie to these people about how he knew most of his 'friends. He couldn't exactly tell them that he had been in a werewolf pack. Wait, he thought. What was stopping him from telling the rogues about werewolves? They already knew about his magic, so it's not like they would be completely in the dark about the supernatural. He could just tell them. He could have someone to talk about the supernatural with other than Peter. Decided, Stiles went on to explain everything. 

He explained how his best friend Scott, had been bitten by an alpha werewolf while the two of them had been searching for a dead body, how Scott had turned into a werewolf after that. Stiles explained that the alpha, Peter, had turned Scott in an attempt to build a pack, so he could take revenge on the people that had murdered his family, and how, Peter's nephew Derek, had killed Peter to stop him from turning unwilling, and unknowing teenagers. 

After that, he explained that Derek became the new alpha, and that he had done such a terrible job at it that he had gotten two of his three betas killed by another pack. He explained that Scott had become a 'true alpha' after that. An alpha chosen by nature itself, to lead. 

Stiles may have cried a little when he explained the ritual sacrifices that had almost gotten his dad, and a woman he had grown to consider his mother, killed. He definitely cried when he explained how the demon had gotten control of him after that, and how Stiles had little to no memory of the five months it took his friends to notice something was wrong with him. he smiled through the tears as he explained how John Constantine had been there, with a magical box to trap the spirit in, just as Stiles had with the curse earlier that day. 

He skipped over the mess that was the deadpool, choosing instead to explain how a newly resurrected Peter had helped him learn to control his magic. He didn't stop crying until after he explained the mess with the dread doctors, their evil, scientifically created werecreatures, and how none of his friends had believed that he had killed one of those monsters in self defense, rather than murder him. 

"Jesus kid, why are you still their friend? After everything they've put you through, how can you even look at them?" Lisa asked. She looked like she was ready to kill pretty much all of Stiles' 'friends', and he honestly couldn't blame her. 

"I actually can't leave them. As their emissary, I am magically bound to only be able to leave them if I were to die, or find a better pack" he answered truthfully. Stiles had considered, on multiple occasions, what it would be like to have a good pack, a real pack take him in as their emissary. He hadn't actively sought out new packs while he'd been away in college, mostly because he hadn't wanted to leave Peter at the pack's mercy. 

But here, with the rogues, minus Mardon, Stiles felt more at home than he had in a long time. For the first time in a while, someone other than his dad, or Peter, was hugging him, and that was simultaneously the happiest and saddest thing Stiles had realized in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments! This chapter was supposed to contain three different scenes, but I got a bit carried away with the first one..... sorry! Hope this is okay anyways!

That night, Stiles didn't just have nightmares about what had happened with the Nogitune. He had nightmares about everything. 

His dreams rotated in a never ending cycle of death and pain. His father almost being killed, Erica and Boyd being killed, Scott watching him kill Allison, killing Donavan in self defence, and the fight it had led to with Scott. 

Stiles wanted to scream, to run, but in his dreams, he couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but watch as each scene repeated over and over, his hands becoming bloodier each time. 

Stiles was watching himself kill Donavan again, when he started to hear something. 

"Wake....c'mon....s'okay....." he focused on the voice, the words becoming clearer as he got closer to consciousness. 

Stiles eyes sprung open, darting around the room frantically as he sat up. There was a light on somewhere, illuminating the figure in front of Stiles. 

"Mick?" He asked, as his eyes adjusted. 

"Ya musta been having a nightmare, Doll. I could hear ya screaming, so I came ta wake ya" he answered. It was almost hard to understand his thick Keystone accent, especially when Stiles has woken up literally seconds ago. 

Stiles blinked up at him, finally making sense of his words. 

"I....was having a nightmare, well, nightmares, really" he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the bedspread rather than Mick. 

"Would it help ta talk about it?" Mick asked, putting a gentle hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles shook his head. He absolutely did not want to talk about it. Talking about it earlier had caused him to have the nightmares in the first place. 

"Anythin' I can do ta help?" He offered. Stiles was taken aback by how genuinely concerned Mick seemed to be. 

"Distract me from it? Talk to me about something, anything but the memories" he whispered. 

Mick nodded. He turned around, looking for something, and Stiles realized he was probably looking for a chair, as it was a bit awkward for Mick to be standing over him like that. 

He patted the area of bed next to him, inviting Mick to sit down. Mick hesitated for a second, before sitting down on top of the covers. 

"How 'bout I tell ya how I met the resta' the rogues?" He offered, a tired smile on his face. 

Stiles nodded, honestly curious about how the rogues had come to be so close. He'd heard about them before, through almost every media platform out there, but nothing had ever been mentioned about how the rogues knew each other. This would be interesting. 

"Met Snart first, in juvie. I'd jus' turned seventeen, been in a few times before, but Snart was in for the first time. I watched out for him, kept him safe when I could." 

Stiles smiled, already starting to forget about his dreams. 

"Then when we got out, he brought me with him ta meet Lisa. We've been workin' the three 'o us on an' off since then. Musta been what, twenty years ago at least?" Mick wondered out loud. 

"The rest of 'em, we met after Barry started runnin' around stoppin' 'em. 

He'd put a few metas in cells at STAR labs, since they couldn't exactly be held in regular ol' jail cells. 

But then the part o' the labs they were in was gonna explode. Being the trusting person that he is, Barry asked me an' Snart to help transport 'em to another prison. 

But we'd seen how the cells were, an' how they got thrown in without a trial or anything. So we let 'em go. That's how we got Mardon, his girlfriend Shauna, and Roy, if you remember them from earlier.

The others who were sittin' with Roy are Heartley an' Axel. Axel broke Snart out o' jail to piss off the Flash, decided to stay with us after that. 

Heartley's smart, but he can be emotional sometimes. Tried to get revenge on his rich parents, who threw him out for being gay. 

Decided he liked causin' trouble, figured this would be the best group of people to do it with." 

Stiles was feeling much more calm now. So calm, that he hadn't noticed himself leaning over, his head now resting on Mick's shoulder. 

He was intrigued by the story of the rogues. And a bit surprised Mardon had stayed this long if he was being honest. Why hadn't he and his girlfriend just left by now? He wondered. 

"That's 'coz Snart and Barry have a deal. If the rogues aren't hurting innocents, he won't arrest us. Still pretends to stop us, he's gotta make it look like he tried. But he lets us go every time." Mick told him. Stiles blushed, not having meant to ask that out loud. 

Stiles yawned, reminding him just how tied he was. He'd almost forgotten about his nightmares, and why Mick was here in the first place. He was glad Mick had come. Slightly embarrassed, if anything, but grateful nonetheless. 

Mick must have noticed his exhaustion though, as he made to get up and leave. 

"Stay?" Stiles asked before he could stop himself. His face must have been red from how much he was blushing now. 

Mick hesitated eyed going from the door to Stiles, and for a second, Stiles felt like an idiot. But Mick just shrugged, turning off the light and laying down next to Stiles under the blankets. 

 

The next day, Stiles awoke feeling different. Safer. Calmer. And like he'd finally gotten a good night's sleep. 

He almost didn't want to open his eyes. Afraid that it had somehow all been a dream, and he would find himself at his dad's house, or Peter's apartment back in Beacon Hills. 

But there was a warm presence next to him, almost surrounding him, that proved it had all been real. 

The first thing Stiles saw when he opened his eyes, was Mick's face. Mick was still asleep, looking more relaxed than Stiles had ever seen him, an arm slung around Stiles' midsection. The harsh lines on his face had softened, and he looked almost peaceful.

Stiles almost didn't want to get up, didn't want to wake him. He wast tempted to just stay in bed for a bit longer, but he was starving. 

Using magic normally made him hungry, and it hadn't helped that he'd been living on gas station food and candy during the two days it had taken him to drive here. 

He'd crashed pretty hard after the unofficial meeting with the rogues yesterday, after all the talking and crying, so he hadn't had the change to get a proper meal in before falling asleep. 

His stomach growled, as if to emphasize just how hungry he was. Damnit, Stiles thought. He should probably get up and find somewhere to eat. Snart had let him stay here, but Stiles didn't want to assume he could just help himself to food. 

Trying his hardest to not wake Mick, Stiles slowly moved to get up. Unfortunately, Stiles was so focused on not waking Mick, that he didn't realize he'd run out of room on the bed, and ended up on the floor with a thud. 

So much for making as little movement or sound as he could, Stiles thought, as he tried to get up. As he got to his feet, Stiles noticed that Mick was awake, and staring at him. 

"You okay?" Mick asked, pushing the blanket aside to get up. Stiles nodded, unsure what to do now. 

"If yer lookin' for food, give me a few minutes ta wake up. Me an' Snart take turns making food for everyone and I'm pretty sure I'm supposed ta this morning." Mick told him. 

Stiles felt a smile forming on his face. He was so glad he wouldn't have to wonder around Central for food.

The two of them eventually made their way to the kitchen, where they greeted by Snart, who had apparently decided it was his turn to make breakfast today. 

"You're up late, Mick" Snart informed him without looking up from the food cooking on the stove top. 

"Five minutes late, an' ya decide ta start without me, boss?" Mick asked, rolling his eyes. He grabbed two coffee mugs from the cupboard, filling them, and offering one to Stiles. 

Stiles took it gratefully, as Snart and Mick continued the cooking. Stiles offered to help, but was met with a scoff from both of them. Apparently it was 'of poor taste' to make a guest cook. 

So he sat down on a bar stool at the island, watching the two cook silently. As he watched, he heard two more people walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He hoped it wouldn't be Mardon and his girlfriend, but Stiles honestly didn't see them as morning people. 

His suspicions were confirmed, when two men entered the room. Both of them were already dressed, one in jeans and a green hoodie, the other in all black with a leather jacket. 

They introduced themselves as Hearley and Axel, respectively, and Stiles was happy to be able to put a face to some of the names he'd heard last night. 

The rest of the rogues trickled in slowly, but by the time the food was ready, they were all there. As they were sitting down to eat, Stiles could feel an unusual energy making its way towards them. It wasn't unfamiliar, and it definitely didn't feel threatening. 

He understood why seconds later, when Barry, the guy he had un-cursed appeared in front of Snart. Stiles couldn't look away as the two shrared a kiss, before moving towards the general direction of upstairs, with enough food to feed five people. 

The rest of the rogues seemed pretty unfazed that their supposed enemy not only knew where they lived, but had taken their leader upstairs to, presumably, fuck. 

Stiles shrugged it off, sitting down to eat with the rest of them. He would need his energy to poke and prod at the spell, and Stiles intended to find out as much as he could about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter will switch POV at some point in it. There will be a break in the text though, so it will be clear when. Thanks again for reading, and for all the nice comments!

Five days. Stiles had been studying the curse, for five days. And so far, he had found absolutely nothing. 

The only information he had came from Barry, Who remembered seeing a woman before passing out from the curse. That was all Stiles knew. He had narrowed down the suspect list to every magical woman in or around Central City. 

So, after another day, of holing up in his room, almost glued to the chair at his desk, Stiles did the only thing he could. He called Peter. Well, Skyped Peter. Stiles was happy he'd thought to bring his laptop for this exact reason. 

Peter, however was not happy, grumbling about how early it was. 

"Time zones, Stiles. They're a thing that exist." Peter reminded him, making Stiles feel at least a little bit guilty for waking Peter up at eight in the morning.

Stiles waited, talking about his experiences with the rogues, rather than the curse itself for now. He knew Peter well by now, so Stiles could tell that Peter would have to have at least two coffees to be awake enough for this conversation. 

He wasn't about to hang up and wait for Peter to be awake enough to call him back though, because the last time he'd done that, Peter had gone back to bed out of spite. In Peter's defense, Stiles had called at two in the morning, and for an essay for his first year mythology course. 

Stiles had learned, throughout his entire college career, that it was easier to keep Peter awake if you just continued talking to him. It annoyed Peter too much to be able to sleep. Especially if Stiles called back again every time Peter tried to hang up on him.

So he talked. About the rogues calling him family. About Mick helping him through a nightmare. About the almost family like meals they had every day. About Lisa and Roy taking him out for drinks at a bar called Saints and Sinners. About Barry making Cisco apologist to him for making assumptions. He even told Peter about Leonard Snart, co-parent of the rogues he had jokingly deemed his kids. 

By the time Peter was done his second coffee, Stiles had practically recounted all of the events of the past few days he'd spent with the rogues, and Peter had a knowing smirk on his face. Stiles hated that smirk. It normally meant he was about to say something Stiles wouldn't like. 

"Of course you've been living with the rogues." Peter said. The camera quality may have been bad, but he could still see Peter roll his eyes. 

"You are, quite literally, the most effective danger magnet I have ever met" Peter informed him, as Stiles heard a knock on the door. Stiles called out for whoever it was to come in, warning Peter not to hang up while he talked to whoever it was.

The door opened to reveal Mick, with a plate of sandwiches. Stiles smiled, blushing as he thanked Mic for the food. 

"You're welcome, Doll. Just got a bit worried when ya didn't come down for lunch" Mick answered. And shit, if Stiles could blush any more than he already was, his face would likely be red right now. 

Stiles took the plate and put it down next to his laptop where Peter was still waiting to talk about the curse. Which is something Stiles should probably do. Like, now. 

He thanked Mick one more time, closing his bedroom door as he heard Peter laugh. Stiles sat back down and glared at him as best as he could. Which would have been a lot more effective if he wasn't still blushing so much. 

"Sweetheart, what have you gotten yourself into?" Peter asked, with that same, evil smirk from earlier still on his face. Stiles spluttered, trying his best to say anything but the "what do you mean?" he'd managed to stutter out as an answer. 

"When you told me the rogues considered you family, you must have forgotten to mention how close you'd gotten with one of them. Mick Rory, I believe? the one with the fire gun?" Peter asked, although Stiles was certain he already knew who Mick was. Stiles knew that this was just Peter trying to tease him, but he was still blushing at the comment. 

But, Stiles supposed, Peter was right. He had gotten close with Mick. Closer than he had with any of the other rogues. But Stiles was almost certain that Mick only saw him as one more 'kid', as they liked to call the other younger rogues. But despite that, Stiles would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't at least contemplated what it would be like, to be with him.

Damn his stupid feelings and their habit of fixating on unattainable relationships, Stiles thought. 

"Stiles, you know I won't judge you for being friends with the rogues or, more than friends in this case. I've done worse things than most of them have, and you're almost 25 now, I think you can decide for yourself who you can date. Now, can you please explain to me what, exactly, made you call me at eight in the morning?" Peter asked. 

Stiles nodded, and started to describe everything he could about the curse. When he was done, Stiles and Peter when through any book or text they could find, as he ate his lunch. He tried not to blush when he thought about Peter telling him that he approved of any relationship Stiles could potentially have with Mick. 

In all their research, they didn't find anything that led to as specific type of spell caster. But they were able to eliminate a few types, based on what the caster probably wasn't. 

Mages needed to be close to nature to cast a spell, and there likely wasn't enough nature in Central City for that. Witches tended to work in groups, so it was not likely one of them did this alone. 

That left the two most rare types of magic users. Druids, of which there were maybe two hundred total in the world, and sparks, which were so rare and so powerful, that Stiles was almost certain he was the only living spark right now. 

Stiles decided that they had made enough progress for now, as they had narrowed it down to maybe ten people at most, who lived in Central City. He thanked Peter for his help, before closing the laptop and turning his attention to the curse itself.

Now that he knew it was probably a druid, he could look for any specific runes, or rune patterns in the spell. If he could find a specific pattern or rare rune, it could be used to track the caster, like a criminal leaving their own signature at a crime scene. 

 

Leonard Snart was not an idiot. It was something he prided himself on, something he knew he excelled at better than most criminals these days. So of course he noticed a change in Mick's behavior, however small of a change it was.

It had started out with small things. Making extra food for Stiles, when he was around. Paying more attention to Stiles than he did with anyone else. Trying to make sure Stiles felt included in anything the rogues were doing. Of course, all of that could be written off as Mick just trying to be nice to the new guy. But Len now knew that wasn't the case.

He could tell that it had nothing to do with Mick 'trying to be nice' and everything to do with 'Mick not knowing what to do about feelings'. At first he hadn't been one hundred percent certain. But he had known for sure when he'd heard Mick call Stiles 'Doll' a few minutes ago, when he'd brought food upstairs for Stiles. That name was something Mick had reserved specifically for people he felt something for. Something Len hadn't heard Mick call someone in almost a decade. 

He needed to talk to Mick about it. Tell him that he needed to be careful, depending on just how, Mick wanted this situation to play out. 

So Len waited for him, sitting on the couch that faced towards the stairs. When Mick came down a few minutes later, Len waved him over. If Mick was confused by Len's sudden need to talk to him, he hid it well, as he sat down next to him. 

"Mick" he said, his voice and facial expression trying to convey just how serious this conversation was. "You called the kid 'Doll'. I know that that means something to you-" He started, but Mick cut him off. 

"Boss, whatever you're gonna say, the answer's no. I ain't gonna try anything. I ain't gonna even hint that I wanna try anything. Even if he wanted anything, he's gonna have ta go back ta those awful friends o' his eventually" Mick answered, with a hint of finality that took Len by surprise. 

Mick stood up and left, leaving Len confused as to what had just happened. He struggled to piece it together, with all the information he had. Mick did, in fact, like Stiles, probably more than he should. But, Mick thought he shouldn't like Stiles, for whatever reason. So, for whatever reason, Mick would not act on his feelings for Stiles, even if Stiles reciprocated those feelings?

Even Leonard could tell that that was just stupid. But then again..... Hadn't he done the same thing when it came to his relationship with Barry? he though. Hadn't he wanted to protect the younger man so much, that he'd been willing to sacrifice his own happiness for it? 

But, he supposed, this was somewhat different. He had known that Barry was 26, almost 27 when they had started dating. He would have to ask Stiles at some point, just how old he was. That information would certainly help if he was going to try to convince Mick not be a self-sacrificing idiot. But for now, he would leave the two to sort out their own issues. He had his own love life to think about. Especially now that Team Flash knew about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles was beyond frustrated with his search results. He knew it was a Druid he was looking for, so it should have been easy to find out who had cursed the Flash.

Deaton, the old Hale pack emissary, had even given him a list of all the supernaturals he knew in Central City. Stiles spent days meeting with every single Druid on the list, but none of them gave off the same feeling of dark magic that the curse did. 

At this point, Stiles wasn't sure what he was runnning out of more quickly, hope, or ideas. 

He was down to his last, and possibly worst idea yet. Stiles was going to walk around town aimlessly, until he could 'feel' the Druid's pressence nearby. It could take him days, weeks searching that way, but at this point, there wasn't much else he could do. 

The rogues and Barry, however, were all very opposed to the idea when he had presesnted it at breakfast that morning. 

" You could get yourself killed, walking around in some neighbourhoods" Lisa had argued angrily. 

"Someone who saw you with the rogues could kidnap you for leverage" Barry had countered.

Everyone had protested, until Mick offered to go with him. 

"No one 'll bother ya if yer with me" He'd said, smiling softly at Stiles, who had blushed at the offer.

So now, a few hours later, Stiles and Mick were getting ready to head out. 

"Ya sure ya ate enough?" Mick asked, as he held the door open for him. Stiles nodded, having had more than enough food for any magical situation they could encounter today. 

Mick looked at him with a serious expression on his face, as if he were contemplating going back and getting more food for Stiles for their long walk around town. But he closed the door, and they continued on their way. 

Stiles had no idea where he was going, as they passed building after building, in what must have been Central City's downtown area. The streets were a bit crowded, but most people would cross the street, or move far enough away from them to avoid Mick. Stiles was happy for the room, but felt a bit guilty that people were going out of their way to avoid them, mostly out of fear. 

As they walked, Mick would occasionally point out random places they would pass, from restaurants he thought were good, to places he and the rogues may or may not have robbed at some point.

He listened intently, loving how passionate Mick seemed to be about Central City's food culture, and 'easy to rob' places, as Mick liked to call them. 

Stiles was happy that Mick had come with him. It would have been a lot less interesting, had he just been walking around in an unfamiliar city, with nothing to guide him but a general'feeling'.

He was also, slightly embarrassed to admit, that he was happy he was able to spend time with Mick, just the two of them. Mick was walking maybe a foot away from him, and Stiles had to stop himself from reaching over to hold Mick's hand. 

"That restaurant there's got the best pizza in Central City" Mick commented, as they turned onto another, less crowded street. 

He couldn't help but smile as Mick talked animatedly about a particular place they had robbed, that had led to Barry and Snart getting together. 

"it'll be comin' up after we pass this area here. 's not exactly the safest place in Central." Mick informed him, a serious tone in his voice. 

Mick had meant it, Stiles noticed, as the street looked almost abandoned. The buildings looked to be mostly, if not all deserted, some even falling apart. 

Stiles was glad that Mick was taking him through some of the less than perfect parts of town, despite their over all sense of danger. They would have a better chance of finding the Druid here than at some hipster coffee shop. 

He could feel all sorts of weird energy coming off of the buildings, mostly from meta humans, but some from the occasional supernatural. Nothing that felt like the Druid they were looking for, though. 

They continued down the street, until the buildings began to look nicer and, for lack of a better word, more expensive. They must have crossed into the richer part of town, he thought, as they passed a building with a huge 'Rathaway Industries' sign on it. 

Stiles was seriously talking himself out of cursing the Rathaway Industries building for what the Rathaways had done to Heartley, when he felt a small spark of magic coming from across the street. It felt almost identical to the curse. It wasn't strong enough to be the Druid, but it was an indication that she was still in town somewhere. 

Finally, he thought, as he ran across the street with Mick close behind. The building itself looked pretty average. It looked to be about ten stories tall, made of red bricks, with small windows evenly distributed across the face of it. 

The closer they got to the building, the more strongly Stiles could feel the magic. He was certain that it was the same Druid that had cursed Barry. 

When they got to the front door of the building, Stiles used his magic to scan for any hidden spell traps, as Mick Looked around for any non magical security systems. Stiles frowned when his magic found nothing, and when Mick confirmed that there was no hidden cameras or alarms. From what they could tell, all that was stopping them from getting in, was a simple lock on the front door. 

Looking around, Stiles didn't see that many people. It was too early for the workers to be going out for lunch, but late enough that they wouldn't be getting to work now. Mid morning, he thought with a smile, the best time for braking into places. 

Using his magic, Stiles was reaching out, into the building to turn the lock, when he heard someone aproaching. 

"I didn't know the rogues were recruiting, Rory" came a deep voice behind them. Stiles turned, and froze. Standing in front of them was a police officer, his gun aimed at Mick. The officer looked serious, ready to shoot either of them for making a move. 

So much for his stupid plan, Stiles thought bitterly, trying to come up with some way to get them out of this situation. 

"He's not a rogue, Detective West. We were just leavin'." Mick answered. The detective rolled his eyes, gun still trained on Mick. 

"I don't think so. This is an attempted break in. You and the rogues my not have criminal records anymore, but I can have you both arrested for this. Captain Singh will make sure you go somewhere you can't break out off" the detective informed them. 

And shit, was Stiles ever glad he'd gone over the entire list Deaton had given him, and not just the part on magic users.

"By Captain Singh, do you, by any chance, mean David Singh?" he asked.

The detective narrowed his eyes, focusing on Stiles for the first time. Even Mick was looking at him curiously. The detective nodded, still unsure what to make of Stiles. 

"Well, in that case, feel free to arrest me. I've been meaning to get in touch with him since I got here." said Stiles. 

The detective looked at Stiles, then at Mick, who simply shrugged. Stiles felt bad for not telling Mick what was going on, but it's not like he could just casually mention it here, in front of the detective. 

Stiles and Mick followed the detective to his police cruiser, and Stiles was glad the detective had foregone handcuffs. Not that he wasn't able to get out of them, even without magic, but it would have made much more of a scene that way.

 

When the got to the police station, the detective led them in, keeping a close eye on Mick. Everyone in the station seemed to look up, as they walked in. 

It was completely silent, until a door opened, to reveal a man that Stiles instantly knew was Captain Signh. His black hair was almost meticulously gelled back, his outfit rivaling a cost of some of Peter's clothes that Stiles had mocked him for buying. 

The captain walked straight towards them, a serious expression on his face. 

"The three of you, with me. Now." the captain ordered, as he retreated back towards his office. Stiles smirked at detective West, as they followed the captain into his office. 

The detective ignored him, quietly closing the office door as Stiles sat down across from the captain. Mick sat down next to him, looking slightly uncomfortable in the small chair. Detective West stood at the door, as if to prevent them from running, if they were to try. 

The captain turned to Stiles, almost ignoring Mick's presence. 

"When I imagined how this conversation might go, not once did I think it would involve the rogues." he started, gesturing towards Mick. 

"I can't imagine why, given how close they are to part of this" Stiles answered with a smirk. 

The captain considered it for a few seconds, before mumbling about how it was more 'wishful thinking' than expectation. 

"So, can you tell me how, exactly the world's only spark came to know both Barry and the rogues?" the captain asked. 

"I'm sorry, but how the hell does any of this involve my son?" the detective interrupted, form his spot next to the door. 

The captain sighed, running a hand through his hair, before gesturing for Stiles to explain. So Stiles did. 

"I'm assuming you know that Barry was, well, injured while trying to stop a crime. I'm the person that 'cured' him." he told the detective, who was, apparently, Barry's father. He didn't see the resemblance.

"But to answer your question, Captain Singh, I owed a friend of a friend of Barry's a favour, and when I was done helping Barry, Snart offered to let me stay with the rogues, instead of staying in a hotel." he explained. 

The captain nodded, before adding "That's Alpha Singh, to you".

Mick, who had been quiet for most of the conversation, finally spoke up. "So, what, the captain here 's a werewolf?" he asked Stiles. 

Stiles nodded, as Mick shook his head, mumbling about how unfair it was to have werewolves on the police force. He could see the corner of Signh's lips twitching, as if he wanted to smile at the comments, but probably shouldn't. 

"So" Singh continued, trying to re focus the conversation to the task at hand. "my pack has been trying to find her for a few weeks now, since she started causing trouble, but have you had any luck finding the Darach?" he asked. 

Stiles froze at the word, his entire world seeming to come crashing down. A Darach. A dark, evil Druid. Like the one that had tried to kill his father all those years ago. Shit, Stiles was going to have another panic attack, wasn't he.

He felt Mick's hand on his back, rubbing rassuring circles as his breath started to become laboured. It took everything he had to focus on breathing again, to take deep breaths in and out, as Mick was encouraging him to. 

By the time Stiles had calmed down, Detective West had gone and returned with a glass of water that Alpha Singh had ordered him to get. 

Now that Stiles knew it was a Darach, things would be so much more complicated, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments! Sorry for how long it took to update, but I've been trying to focus on some of my other works at the same time. (I know I was supposed to mention Stiles's career and education in this chapter, but it would have been way too long).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chapters after this! But don’t worry, there will be a sequel :) thank you for all the nice comments!

By the time Stiles had calmed down enough to talk, Detective West had gone and returned with a glass of water that Captain Singh had ordered him to get for Stiles. He took the glass with shaky hands, still trying to calm himself down completely. 

“Would you prefer to have this conversation later? Or somewhere more comfortable than a police station?” The Captain asked. Stiles nodded, taking a sip from the glass. 

Stiles focused on his breathing, as Mick and the captain quickly agreed on a meeting later that night at STAR labs. 

Both of them wouldn’t have felt comfortable anywhere else, and they were hoping to get the Flash’s help for this. Even if it meant telling Barry that his boss was a werewolf. 

Eventually, Mick led Stiles out of the station, and they started back to the apartment. 

 

When Stiles got back to the apartment building he was beginning to consider his home, he and Mick explained to the rest of the rogues what had happened. They all seemed to want to help, besides Mardon, and everyone but Mardon had agreed to go to the meeting. 

Captain Singh, Alpha Singh, he reminded himself, had informed Barry about the meeting, since Barry was still at the station. 

Stiles had received some very confused texts from Barry, but now that every was cleared up, Stiles was bored. 

He was sitting in the living room, texting Peter about the developments, when Mick walked by with a lighter in hand. 

“I’m goin’ out fer a bit before he meetin’. Haven’t set any fires lately an’ it’s makin’ me twitchy. Ya wanna come?” He asked. “I’m sure ya can do all sorts a burning’ with that magic” 

Stiles nodded excitedly, getting up to join him. He hadn’t really tried to use his magic to set things on fire, mostly because of Peter and Derek, but that didn’t mean he never wanted to use it for that. 

Mick led him to a site a few block away from the apartment. It was all fenced off, with multiple signs warning against trespassing, all of which were signed by the supposed owner, Jack Frost. Snart definitely had a sense of humour, Stiles thought, as Mick produced a key from his pocket, and opened the padlock on the gate. 

Stiles stood back, unsure what to do. The fenced in area was full of small, evenly spaced out sheds, towers, small structures, and one building that could pass as a very small house. 

“Where do ya wanna start?” Mick asked. Stiles shrugged. He should probably start with figuring out just how powerful he could be with fire. When he told Mick as much, the pyromaniac has the biggest grin on his face that Stiles had ever seen. 

“Should start small” Mick informed him. “Wouldn’t wanna start somethin’ ya can’t put out” 

Stiles nodded, knowing it was probably smart, despite how much he wanted to impress Mick with his abilities. 

Stiles held out his hand, willing the smallest flame to appear in his hand. It appeared instantly, burning the size of a candle flame in the palm of his hand. 

He willed it to get bigger and bigger, until his entire hand was covered in fire, not being burnt, but feeling the heat of it. 

He willed the fire to go out, and instantly was. He looked up, and found Mick smiling at him. 

“Guess ya don’t need much practice” Mick joked as he pulled out a lighter and his heat gun. 

The two of them spent hours burning things and exploring the limits of Stiles’ abilities with fire. Stiles could start and set fires that rivalled Mick’s heat gun. He could also shape and manipulate fire to make it do what he wanted. He could even put out fires that someone else had started. 

Stiles knew Mick had stopped to watch him, as he commanded a wolf made entirely of fire to devour a shed that was dwarfed by the flaming animal. 

“That” Mick said, as they watched the wolf fizzle out to ashes “is the second most beautiful thing I ever saw” Stiles blushed, trying to come up with something not completely stupid as a response. 

“Only the second?” He asked. “Now I’ve got to ask, what’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen” 

Stiles wasn’t sure, but it looked like Mick was blushing now. 

“‘S not a ‘what’, but a ‘who’” Mick answered, making Stiles curse internally. Of course Mick already had someone, why wouldn’t he? He was kind, smart, very attractive, and-

Stiles thoughts were interrupted by a set of lips pressing against his. It took a few seconds to process that Mick was kissing him. When his brain finally caught up to what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck and kissed him back. 

Their moment was interrupted, however, by a voice coming from the other side of the fence. Stiles reluctantly pulled away from Mick. 

“Hey, Rory! You got a permit for this burn site?” The man, a cop, asked, glaring at the two of them. 

“‘Course I do” Mick answered, reaching into his coat pocket. As he did, the cop pulled his gun on Mick. 

“Wow!” Stiles yelled, stepping between Mick and the cop “no need to escalate things. He’s just getting the permit you asked for” 

The cop sneered, not lowering his gun, or making any move to look less threatening. 

“And who are you? We all saw West drag you and Rory in, but the Captain let you both go without even putting your information into the system” the cop asked. 

Stiles’ smile was boarding on maniacal when he grabbed his work wallet and offered it to the detective, as Mick gave him the permit he’d asked for. 

“You’re a deputy?” The cop asked incredulously, his voice rising as he continued. “Why would yo be making out with Rory, let alone talking to him? Don’t you know what he’s done?” 

Stiles saw Mock freeze, before looking back at him. Shit, he thought. He should probably have told Mick about this before now. 

“Deputy’s just a formality, I’m a forensic psychologist for the BHPD.” he corrected, trying to prevent Mick from hating him even more. 

“And what, exactly, are you doing here with Mr. Rory?” The detective pressed, as he handed Stiles his badge and the burn permit. 

“Well, Mick’s a bit of an expert on fires, so I asked for his help in proving a witness statement that a house fire was arson and not an electrical failure.” He answered. “You can look up the Hale fire in the Beacon Hills data base if you want.” 

He knew the case with Kate Argent was still technically open, even tough Derek had killed her, so it was the perfect cover story. 

The detective grumbled about them wasting his time, as he walked away. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn’t so sure Mick hated him now.

“Before ya say anything, Doll, I’m not mad at you for not tellin’ us you’re a badge. Snart’s dating a badge, so why can’t I?” Mick said, sounding a lot more serious than Stiles expected. But.....

“You...want to date me?” Stiles asked hesitantly. This was more than Stiles could have hoped for, by a long shot. He knew Mick liked him, but he didn’t think Mick liked him this much. 

“‘Course I do” Mick smirked. “But if we wanna get ta the meeting on time, we should probably get goin’” 

Stiles nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. He made sure all the fires were out as they left, not wanting to actually be arrested today. 

They walked back to the apartment in a comfortable silence, and this time, Stiles did reach out and grab Mick’s hand. 

Stiles saw Mick look down at their entwined hands and smile. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. His smile faltered when they got to the apartment, and the rest of the rogues were waiting outside. 

“I’d ask how things went, but I’m not sure I want to know” Lisa joked as they got closer to the group. 

Mick squeezed his hand reassuringly, as he told Lisa, in no uncertain terms, what he thought of her comment. 

The rogues piled in to three separate vehicles to go to the labs, and Stiles was happy, for once, to not be in the company of the Snarts. 

“You sure Roy didn’t hit you with some love mojo or something?” Axel asked from the back seat of the van. Stiles knew that Axel couldn’t see him, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. 

By the time they got to the labs, Stiles had managed to convince Axel and Hartley that Roy had not, in fact, messed with his emotions to make him like Mick. Shawna still hadn’t said a word, and that was perfectly okay with Stiles. 

The rogues walked into the lab with confidence, reassuring Stiles that they did, actually feel comfortable here. 

They walked into a room with several couches, enough to seat everone two times over. Stiles could assume the meeting was taking place here. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Cisco popped his head in, mumbling a “oh good, you’re here” before disappearing again. 

When Cisco came back, he was with Barry, Detective West, Alpha Singh, and a group of people Stiles didn’t recognize. 

While the rest of the rogues remained sitting, Stiles stood up immediately. 

“Alpha Singh” he greeted. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with us”

Alpha Singh nodded, and gestures for the others, his pack, Stiles thought distantly, to sit down. 

“It would have been ridiculous for us not to come” he answered “ both of us are searching for the same woman, so why should we continue to search separately?” 

It was Stiles turn to nod, then he and Alpha Singh both sat down. 

“You guys can sit down too, you know” Stiles commented, as he noticed Barry, Cisco, Detectice West, and the doctor, Caitlin, standing awkwardly by the door. 

They sat down quietly, most of them collider to Alpha Singh and his pack, with the exception of Barry, who sat next to Cold. 

“Stiles, this is our emissary, and my husband, Rob.” Singh informed him, as he jestures to the man to husband right. 

Stiles nodded politely at him, as they both tested each other’s energies. 

“You’re a spark?” The emissary exclaimed in shock, sounding as though he almost didn’t believe it. Stiles nodded in confirmation. 

“But I thought the only current spark was working with the true alpha, McCall, and Derek Hale” Rob continued. Stiles shrugged, not wanting to talk about his pack right now. 

One of the wolves, a child of maybe sixteen, spoke up. 

“Wasn’t it a Darach that your pack was fighting, when McCall became a true alpha?” He asked. Stiles was about to answer, when Alpha Singh cut in. 

“Let’s focus on the current problem first, okay?” He said, his voice dripping with the authority of an alpha. He kid nodded, and kept quiet after that. 

Rob turned back to Stiles, offering him a warm smile. 

“We’ve been able to get surveillance pictures of the Darach, but nothing has come up on any facial recognition systems. Here’s what we have so far” Rob said, as Singh handed him a file. 

Stiles took it shakily, still not okay with the idea of having to face another Darach. 

Or not another Darach, he thought, as he stared down at a picture of Jennifer Blake, aka Julia Bacardi, the Darach that had tried to kill his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Stiles and Mick are finally together! Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for how long this took to post. I had a family emergency, and haven't been able to write or post anything for the past little bit. I hope this chapter makes up for it! The chapter will switch from Stiles' POV to Oliver's, the back to Stiles' , but it will be broken up so you can tell when :) Let me know what you think!

Stiles was shaking, the pictures slipping through his fingers onto the table in front of him. She couldn’t be alive, how was she alive? He thought desperately. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, as he was pulled into Mick’s lap. 

“‘S all right Doll, I’ve got ya” Mick whispered to him quietly. Stiles focused on his breathing, trying his hardest not to have a full on panic attack, for the second time that day. When he finally calmed down again, thanks to Mick, the Singh pack wanted an explanation. 

“This woman, she’s the Darach that we dealt with in Beacon Hills. Jennifer, or Julia I guess. She almost killed my dad in part of a ritual sacrifice.” Stiles informed them, trying to stop himself from crying. “We stopped her before she could, but she had already killed seven people at that point” 

“Didn’t you say she was dead?” Lisa asked, her voice full of concern. Stiles could tell that she, along with the rest of the rogues were worried for him. Especially Mick, who was still rubbing reassuring circles into Stiles’ back. 

“I thought she was. But it wouldn’t be the first time she was supposed to be dead, and wasn’t actually dead.” He answered bitterly. 

“I thought we’d buried her far enough from the nemeton for her to use it again” he continued uselessly. Obviously Julia was still alive, so wondering how she was, shouldn’t be their main concern. 

“I wasn’t aware that anything other than nemetons had the power to bring back the dead, or almost dead” Rob commented. 

Barry gasped as Snart cursed. Cisco and Caitlin seemed to clue in to whatever it was a few seconds later, looking nervously to Barry. 

“I’m going to call Ollie.” Barry announced before flashing out of the room, making Stiles even more confused than he had already become. The silence streched on awkwardly, and Stiles was growing more anxious by the second.

“Can someone please explain what the hell you all think is going on?” He asked, getting frustrated by the growing tension in the room. 

“Barry went to call his friend in Starling, who, uh, knows more about coming back from the dead than most people?” Cisco offered hesitantly, not helping ease any of Stiles’ worry. 

But any further questions Stiles had were cut off by Barry flashing back into the room. Next to him was Oliver Queen, dressed in his Arrow suit, and covered in blood. 

 

Oliver could hardly lift his bow to threaten anyone, before Barry quickly grabbed it from him. 

He felt a rush of wind around him, and the absence of his bow in his hands seconds later. He wasn’t happy to be without his bow, but it’s not like he was in any state to fight at the moment. 

Wincing at the pain in his leg, Oliver tried to get to a couch as quickly as possible. Caitlin stood up, moving to sit next to him. 

“What happened?” She asked quietly, trying to be subtle about examining his wounds. 

“I was attacked. They managed to sneak up on me.” He answered vaguely, not wanting to talk about it. He was beyond angry with himself for having been so careless. 

The five men he fought had somehow manage to get into the alley, and get close enough to fight him, before he’d noticed. It had been dark out, but Oliver should have seen them coming. Especially with their weird looking faces, and their fangs. 

“ And I thought you were actually good at your job” Snart joked. Oliver rolled his eyes, wincing when Caitlin poked at one of his ribs painfully. 

“It’s understandable, when he was attacked by a pack of werewolves” Someone answered from across the room. 

Oliver turned to face him and the others he was sitting with. He looked at them, really looking at them for the first time. The man who had spoken looked vaguely familiar, as if Oliver had seen him maybe once or twice, but none of the others did. 

“And how would you know it was werewolves?” Oliver asked, still trying to determine where he’d seen the man before. 

The man, Barry boss, he realized, didn’t answer. Instead, Oliver watched as his face contorted into the same twisted grimace as the men who had attacked him, complete with fangs and glowing red eyes. 

"Werewolves can smell other werewolves, even after Barry brought you all the way from Starling in a few minutes." he answered around a mouthful of fangs. Well, that was strange, Oliver thought. Not only had this seemingly random group of people been invited into S.T.A.R.labs, but they were apparently werewolves. The man's face reverted back to human looking, and he offered Oliver a soft smile. 

"So" Oliver couldn't help but ask "Why am I here?"

"Well...." Barry began, from his place next to the door. He was still holding Oliver's bow. "We realized that the person who cursed me a few weeks ago, is someone that Stiles knew, and killed. Stiles and his friends made sure she couldn't bring herself back from the brink of death, so Len and I were wondering if it was possible for her to have been brought back to life with the Lazarus Pit." 

Oliver froze. If this woman had been brought back with the Lazarus pit, then the League of Assassins had to be involved. But the Lazarus Pit had been destroyed over two years ago, so it was impossible. Oliver mentioned as much, which only made Stiles frown. 

"Not impossible, since we killed her over seven years ago. It just means that she may have been working with or for someone for longer that we thought." He countered. 

Oliver didn't have anything to say to that. He supposed it was completely possible for this lady to have been brought back some time in the past, before the Pit had been destroyed. Before Oliver even knew of its existence. 

"Wait a second" Cisco interrupted Oliver's thinking. "You and your friends killed someone?" he asked, looking wearily at Stiles. Oliver knew that look, had been on the receiving end of it more than once. He couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. Being judged for your morals never got easy.

He saw Stiles flinched, and Oliver knew right away that it was a sensitive topic. 

"His friend, Peter killed her. Still a touchy subject with the rest of his friends, who don't exactly approve of killing. Even in self defense." The girl sitting next to Snart answered for Stiles. Now it was Cisco's turn to flinch. 

"That's rough, dude" Cisco offered in response. The girl that had spoken, Lisa Snart, if he remembered correctly, rolled her eyes at him. 

"Anyways" Barry continued "How are we supposed to deal with her now? Especially if the League is involved?" he asked. 

Oliver thought about it. If the League was involved with the supernatural, it would make sense that the werewolves who had attacked him earlier had been sent by them. But why had the gone after Barry? he wondered. He had no connection to the League, other than the time he had sped in and out in under a minute, but that hardly counted at all. 

"We should work under the assumption that she, and the wolves that attacked me earlier, are both working for the League" he informed them. 

He gave the werewolves, and the rogues, who he still didn't trust, a summary of the League of Assassins. He figured it was okay to share the information with the rogues, since Snart had met Sarah, the second last person to be brought back by the Pit before it was destroyed. 

He explained that they were a group of people, that operated outside of the law, and outside of the known world, to keep organizations, politicians, and anyone else in check secretly, according to the wills of their leader, The Head of the Demon. He explained that he was supposed to take over as The Head of the Demon, but that he had refused, so his enemy, Malcolm Merlyn, had taken over in his place. 

After that, the group worked on a way to draw the League out. If the League was looking for a fight, they would get one. Now they needed something that would guarantee the League would show up where they wanted, when they wanted. Looking around the room at the group of people, Oliver had an idea. 

"How well known is it that you and Snart are dating?" He asked Barry. Barry's face heated up quickly, and he started spluttering out nonsensical words, gesturing from Snart, to his boss, who was siting just a few couches away from Snart.

"Barry, I already knew you and Snart were together, I just never said anything, because it would have meant exposing the fact that werewolves, with super sensitive noses, exhist" he explained calmly. 

"oh my god" Barry mumbled, blushing impossibly redder.

"No one outside this room knows, besides Mardon, of course" Snart answered, looking at Barry with an amused glance. 

"Could you and the rogues pretend to start something with the Flash and the Arrow? We could make the League think we would be easy targets then." Oliver asked. Snart took a quick look at the assembled rogues, before nodding. 

After everyone had decided on the specifics of a when and a where, the different groups started to leave one at a time. As the rogues were leaving, Oliver stopped them. 

"Stiles, can I speak with you before you leave?" he asked. Oliver had wanted to talk to the him since he had arrived, and found Stiles sitting on Mick Rory's lap. He hadn't wanted to say anything in front of everyone.

Stiles nodded hesitantly, and Oliver watched as he kissed Rory on the cheek, before following Oliver. Oliver slowly led him to one of Barry's training rooms, his leg still a bit sore. Once he was sure they were alone, he closed the door behind them.

"So, you and Rory, how did that happen?" he asked, making Stiles blush almost as brightly as Barry had earlier.

"We were, well, burning some stuff, and I guess I just kind of kissed him? Then we got arrested, kind of. We met Alpha Singh, the police captain, and then here we are, a few hours later." He answered with a smile. His eyes were unfocused, as if he were still picturing the events of earlier today. 

"I know you've been staying with the rogues, but once this is all over, and you have to go back home, what's going to happen?" Oliver asked. He knew about Stiles' pack, and the situation Stiles was in. The poor kid couldn't leave his friends until he found another pack to take him. 

Stiles' entire body language changed at the question. Oliver could tell the kid had been avoiding thinking about it until now. 

"I... really don't know" He answered hesitantly "I don't know how I'm going to leave. I've never felt more at home than I have with the rogues." 

He let Stiles leave, watching as he walked away, his shoulders slumped, head down. 

 

Stiles left the training room, feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had known that this would all come to an end eventually, but he hadn't wanted it to be so soon, or so miserable. God, Stiles thought, why did he have to fall in love with someone he had to leave? 

Why couldn't he have just left after he had un-cursed Barry? Things would have been much easier then. He would have been back in Beacon Hills right now, arguing with Scott about the best way to deal with some new creature, instead of this mess he'd gotten himself into.

He got back to the room they had been in, and found all of the rogues waiting for him. This only made things worse, since he would have to leave all of them too, when he consider them his family more so than he had ever considered the pack as family. 

He grabbed Mick's hand as they walked out of the labs, and started back towards their home. Mick let Roy drive this time, so he could sit in the back, cuddled up with Stiles. 

Once they got back, Stiles went up to his room, locking the door before falling on the bed in tears. How had this become his life? he wondered, as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final chapter!!!! I was going to write a small blurb about Stiles being sad at the beginning of chapter 10, but the small blurb accidentally became its own chapter, and I couldn’t just cut it out of the story. So here’s some extra Rogue family feels! Chapter 11 will now be the last chapter :) Let me know what you think!

Stiles had one week before the staged fight between the rogues and team Flash was taking place. One week left, before he would have to go home. Well, back to Beacon Hills, which, if he were being honest, hadn’t felt like home in a long time. 

God, how had the time gone by so quickly? He wondered, as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

He had somehow managed to stay in Central City for months, which was far longer than he had expected, or hoped. Scott had ordered him to come back when the problem had been dealt with. To Scott, that had meant when Barry had been un-cursed. 

But, since Stiles had decided to find the magic user that had cursed Barry in the first place, he could interpret the problem as not being dealt with yet, and had been able to stay a while longer. But his time was quickly running out. 

Stiles sighed, frustrated with just about everything right now. He looked to the alarm clock on his bedside table, and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Shit, he hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. Or early, if he were being realistic. 

With how stressed Stiles had been lately, it was unlikely that he would get any sleep now. And that just made him more stressed. 

It was almost the beginning of another day. Another day closer to having to leave. How was he supposed to leave now? How could he leave, with all the people here that he cared about? 

And how the hell was he supposed to leave Mick? Stiles was starting to tear up at just the thought of being away from him. 

He sniffled, reaching up to wipe his tears away. God, how could have been this stupid? He had known from the start that he would have to go back to Beacon Hills, so why had he let himself stay, let himself get attached? 

His moping was interrupted when he heard someone softly knocking on the door. He sat up immediately, wondering who else could be awake at this hour of the night, or morning, really, considering the time. 

He went to open the door, but stopped a few feet before it. Whoever was there, they would just want to comfort him, and it would only make things harder in the end. 

He considered, if only for a second, going back to bed and pretending he’d been asleep the entire time. But the knocking came again, more insistent this time. 

“‘S me, Doll. Can I come in?” Stiles heard from the other side of the door. Mick. He walked the remainder of the distance to the door, yanking it open and pulling Mick in for a hug. Stiles felt Mick hugging him back, as he sobbed into his chest. 

“I don’t want to leave” he mumbled through his sobs, as Mick led him back to the bed. He distantly registered the sound of the door closing behind them, but was too busy looking at Mick to care. Too busy memorizing every little detail about the man he was in love with. 

And Stiles did love him. It had only been a few days since they had gotten together officially, but that just made things worse. To know he had to leave this, when it was still so new, it hurt. More than anything. 

He could only continue to cry, as Mick guided him onto the bed and lay down next to him, an arm around Stiles’ waist. 

“Did ya really think I would just let ya leave?” Mick asked, reaching out to grab Stiles’ hand. Stiles sighed, feeling Mick squeeze his hand reassuringly. 

“You know I have to leave, I don’t have a choice” he answered sadly, not sure what Mick was getting at. 

“Jus’ because you have ta leave, doesn’t mean I have ta stay” Mick said, making Stiles gasp. 

“You mean.... You... No! Mick! You can’t just leave the rogues to be with me!” Stiles was trying his hardest not to yell, but his voice had gone up a few decibels. He pulled his hand away, trying to convey just how serious he was. How could Mick even say that? He wondered. 

“Who said I would be leavin’ the rogues?” Mick asked, reaching out towards him again. Stiles couldn’t stop Mick from pulling him closer. He was too busy trying to make sense of what Mick had just said. 

“I... I don’t understand” he mumbled, as Mick hugged Stiles to his chest. He felt Mick’s lips pressing a kiss into his hair before he answered. 

“Doll, I ain’t the only one that would be leavin’ with ya” he said, as if it were that simple. Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he just let himself enjoy being close to Mick, while he still could. 

“You have no idea how much ya mean ta the rogues, Doll. Even Mardon’s willin’ ta move for ya” Mick whispered, so quiet Stiles thought he’d imagined it. Especially the part about Mark liking him. 

“Mark never hated ya, ya just remind him o’ his younger brother too much. Doesn’t want ta lose someone like that again, so he doesn’t let himself get close ta anyone” Mick told him. 

Stiles didn’t know what to do with all this information. He knew Mick was trying to make him feel better, but all it was doing was making things worse. 

He had somehow managed to have even more people to care about than he thought. More people to leave, in a week. He wanted to believe Mick, he really did, but it all sounded too easy. 

Stiles had to leave, so what would be easier than having his newfound family come with him? And it would be easy, despite the almost certain fight it would cause with the pack. But Stiles’ life was never this easy. 

Stiles closed his eyes, nuzzling closer to Mick, and thinking about what he had said while he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Stiles spent the next fews days trying to distance himself from the rogues, spending most of his time either in his room, or at S.T.A.R. labs. 

It hurt, to be so close to them, and not able to talk to them, or spend time with them. But if Mick had been telling the truth, if the rogues were willing to pack up and leave Central City so Stiles wouldn’t be alone, then he had to make them reconsider. 

He knew they wouldn’t stay here if he just told them to, so he had a week to try get them to stop caring about him enough to stop thinking of leaving for him. 

He could tell that it was hurting them, from the way Lisa’s shoulders would slump when he brushed her off, to the way Heartley slowly stopped asking him for help with new tech experiments because he kept saying no. 

It was awful seeing how much it hurt them, but what was worse, was how badly he wanted to spend his last week in Central City with them. 

He was on his way out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stiles flinched, and the hand pulled away in response. He turned around and let out a squeak when he found himself face to face with Leonard Snart. This had not been part of his plan. 

“We need to talk, kid.”Len said, a serious tone in his voice that was more Captain Cold than Leonard Snart. Stiles nodded, and let Len walk out with him. 

“What kind of game are you playing, kid? Mick tells you you’re part of the family, and you thank us by pretending we don’t exist?” He asked, as they got into the elevator. 

“I... I didn’t think you all cared about me that much. Mick told me he would come with me to Beacon Hills, that you all would.” He started. Len nodded, confirming what Mick had said that night. 

“I never wanted to make you do that. I... shit... I never intended to make you leave home for me. I just.... I guess I’ve just been distancing myself so you all wouldn’t care as much? I know I have to leave, but I don’t want to drag you all back with me because you feel obligated to go. “ he tried to explain. 

Len was looking at him with an unimpressed glare, but the elevator doors opened before he could say anything. Len followed Stiles outside, looking like he was collecting his thoughts. 

“So, just to clarify, you’ve been making to rogues feel like complete shit for two days, because you feel like you’re forcing us to come with you, because we care about you?” Len asked, as Stiles started jiggling the broken door handle on his Jeep. 

Stiles frowned at his words. When he put that way, it sounded like Stiles been a total douche to his friends, his family. 

“You do realize that no matter what, we’re still coming with you, right?” Len asked, as Stiles finally got the door open. He froze at Len’s words, blinking a few times to process what he’d said. 

Closing the car door, Stiles turned around and went back into the house, with Len following close behind him. 

 

An hour later, all the rogues were gathered in the living room, laughing at a joke Roy was telling. Stiles was sitting on Mick’s lap, holding an ice pack to his face. 

He couldn’t believe that everything could be okay, with the looming fight, and how Stiles had been acting the past two days. 

But after he explained everything, the rogues had told him that no matter what, they were his family, and they would do everything to make sure he was okay. 

Stiles had felt so overwhelmingly happy that he hadn’t even bothered to defend himself when Lisa had thrown a right hook square to his jaw, or for the ensuing hug she had given him. He figured he probably deserved it. 

Mick had joked about the purplish bruise messing up his beautiful face. Axel told him it looked badass. Len had just chuckled and gone to get him the ice pack he was currently holding to his face. 

Stiles didn’t know what was going to happen after the staged fight with the Flash, or the real fight with the League of Assassins, but he knew that no matter what, his family would be there for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how long this took to post! I didn’t like how it was written, so I kept re-writing it. I’m pretty happy with how this turned out, so let me know what you think! I’m sorry in advance, I’m not very good at writing fight scenes.

It was the day of the staged fight between the Flash and the rogues, and Stiles wasn’t ready. Not ready to face Julia and the emotions it would bring up, and certainly not ready to leave Central City. 

He was in his room at the rogues house, making sure he had packed everything for the trip back to Beacon Hills, when Barry sped in. 

“Hey, how are you holding up?” He asked, looking around at the now empty room. Stiles shrugged, still not sure himself. He wanted this to all be over, but wasn’t prepared for what would come after the fight. 

“Have you changed your mind about the fight?” Barry asked eventually, a hopeful tone in his voice, but Stiles shook his head. 

“I know it’ll look bad for me to be fighting with the rogues, but I, I can’t fight against Mick, even if i know it’s staged. I can’t stand the thought of accidentally hurting him.” Stiles answered honestly. 

When the question had been asked, which side he would be fighting for, he thought it would have been obvious that he would be right at Mick’s side. But Cisco and Joe had brought up the fact that with his job, it would be bad to be seen with the rogues. 

“I thought you would understand that more than anyone else, with you and Snart being together.” He continued, watching Barry flinch. 

“It’s not really fighting when he steals stuff, it’s mostly foreplay and flirting, but don’t tell Cisco that, he might actually quit his job.” Barry told him, making Stiles laugh. 

“But I know what what you mean. It sucks, having to pretend to hate him all the time, having to make it look like I tried my best to put him away, and making him hurt me to be able to get away sometimes? I hate it all. Especially Len having to hurt me. I hate how much it makes him feel like Lewis.” Barry said, and Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. 

Stiles felt bad for Barry and Snart, he really did. He was glad that he would never be in a similar situation as the Flash and Captain Cold. He felt like he should say something, but was saved from having to by a knock at the door. 

“Can I steal him for a few seconds?” Snart asked from the doorway. Stiles watched Barry’s face light up, before he laughed. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever asked if you could steal something” Barry commented, as he let Snart take his hand and lead him out of the room. 

Stiles watched them go, trying not to think too much of dragging Snart all the way to Beacon Hills with him. God, if Barry wasn’t the Flash, and couldn’t get to Beacon Hills in under ten minutes, he would feel terrible for kind of forcing them into a long distance relationship, no matter how many times Snart insisted that no one forced him to do anything. 

Once Stiles was sure he hadn’t missed anything, he went downstairs to join the others. He found the rogues in the living room, cleaning various weapons. 

Mick and Lisa were cleaning their guns, Hartley was cleaning his latest tech piece, and Axel was cleaning, throwing stars? Stiles shook his head, knowing it would be pointless to ask the Trickster what he meant to do with those. The others were all watching Axel, probably wondering the same thing that Stiles was. 

Stiles sat down next to Mick, not saying anything as he watched him clean his gun. The room was silent, and somewhat tense as the rogues prepared for a fake fight, that would hopefully lead to a real fight. 

Stiles sat quietly, feeling his anxiety building as he watched Barry speed out of the apartment. His magic registered Snart coming down the stairs before the others heard him, but they all stopped what they were doing, giving their full attention to the leader of the rogues. 

“You already know what we’re doing today, so I’ll keep this short. We are going to pretend to fight the Flash in hopes of drawing out the League of Assassins and whoever else is involved in whatever this is. You know not to hurt any civilians, and not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary. Stick to the rules and don’t get caught.” He said, looking around to each of them individually. 

“Some of the people we may be fighting today have supernatural powers, so be careful, and try not to get bitten by any of the werewolves.” He added, making Stiles shudder. 

He hoped to god that none of the werewolves that had attacked Oliver would be there. It would be bad enough to fight Julia, but fighting other wolves? That would be even worse. 

 

When they got to the agreed upon meeting place, a wide open street corner in one of the least crowded areas of town, it was no surprise that the Flash wasn’t there yet. Barry was supposed to have met them here, but once again, he was late. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn’t so stressed out right now.

Seconds later, the Flash arrived, looking angry. 

“You’ve gone too far this time, Snart” the Flash declared, pretending to be mad at him. Snart smirked, pulling his cold gun out. 

“You need to chill out, Flash. It looks like you’re a bit outnumbered anyways” Snart answered, and Stiles had to suppress a groan. 

Was the banter scripted? He wondered, as Caitlin, Cisco, Oliver and Wally stepped into view behind Barry, all in their hero costumes. He wouldn’t have put it past Snart to plan everything down to their banter for today. 

“Not as outnumbered as you thought” Cisco cut in. Stiles remembered Cisco having mentioned how he wanted to be in on the bantering and had to stop himself from smiling, remembering Barry’s words from earlier. 

Snart fired the first shot, the blast of cold not missing Barry’s chest by much. And just like that, the fighting began. 

Caitlin and Lisa were going up against each other, blasts of gold falling to the ground in clouds of ice. 

Wally as trading blows with Shawna, the speedster having a hard time figuring out where Shawna would teleport to. 

Cisco and Hartley were blasting away at each other with some tech, while Axel was collecting arrows that Oliver was shooting at him. 

Stiles was with Mick and Snart, fighting the Flash. They all seemed evenly matched, and Stiles could see why Snart had let Mark and Roy sit this one out when they had asked. 

Things went on like that for what felt like a long time, but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, before Stiles’ magic picked up on a new threat. 

“I hate to interrupt a good fight, but we’re looking for someone.” An all too familiar voice announced. Julia. 

She walked into view, surrounded by figues wearing all black and wielding bows. The League of Assassins. Most of them had their faces covered by a hood, or a mask, but the one figure that didn’t, was standing next to Julia, and he was smiling?

“”You’re a bit far from home, Oliver” the man said, as he continued to approach them. 

“What do you want, Merlyn?” Oliver asked, glaring at the man. Merlyn smiled, looking around at the rogues and team Flash. 

“As I’m sure you know by now, there’s much more to this world than most people realize. The entire supernatural world exists out there, everywhere, and the most powerful supernatural creature in the world is staying right here, in Central City. Imagine how powerful the League could be if we had that power” Merlyn ranted. 

Stiles couldn’t believe this guy. Did he really think Stiles would just go with them? No, he didn’t, Stiles realized. That was why he’d brought so many fighters with him. To take Stiles, willingly or not. 

“I don’t want to be part of the League of Assassins. And even if I did, I’m already bound to a pack” Stiles told them, turning all the attention to himself. 

Julia was looking at him strangely, and Stiles didn’t know what to make of that. 

“You” Julia gasped, as her expression turned from curiosity, to realization. 

“Stiles Stilinski, how did I not see this coming” she asked, more to herself than anyone. Merlyn frowned, turning towards her. 

“You know the spark?” He asked, looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“I knew him before he came into his powers. He’s part of the reason I died. Although, he should be dead too, no one survives getting possessed by...” she trailed off, seeming to get it mid way through her own speech. 

“Getting possessed is what activated your powers, wasn’t it? In that case, you’re welcome sweetie, the Nogitune never would have gotten out to possess you without me.” She smiled menacingly at him, making Stiles shiver.

“Well, little spark, if you won’t come with us willingly, I guess we’ll have to make you” Merlyn interrupted, seeming annoyed at Julia for the banter. 

“Excuse you. Only two people have permission to call me little spark. Mick is one of them, and you sure as hell don’t look like Peter Hale to me. So don’t ever call me that again” Stiles informed him, watching the assassins for a reaction. They all flinched at Peter’s name. Werewolves, all of them were werewolves. Shit. 

“Guys, they’re all werewolves, be careful” Stiles informed them. 

“Clever trick boy, but I’m afraid it won’t be enough to save you” Merlyn informed him. Stiles watched as he nodded, and the werewolves began to attack. 

Stiles, unfortunately, was left fighting Julia. He put everything he had into fighting her. All his power, all his anger and fear at her for having almost killed his dad. Julia defending herself well, considering Stiles was a spark, but he could tell she was tiring. 

One particular blast of fire got past her shields, and she went down with a scream. This time, She stayed down. Stiles walked up to her body, willing his magic into the form of a sword, and cut her head clean off in one swing. He needed to make sure she stayed dead this time. 

Rejoining the fight, Stiles flowed back and forth between all of the smaller fights, making sure the rogues, and team Flash were doing okay. And they all were doing okay, but he could tell they were tiring against the super healing of werewolves. Especially when they weren’t trying to kill. 

Stiles was making sure the wolf that Lisa had covered in gold with her gun stayed down, when he heard Snart yell an order. 

“Now!” Was all he heard before he felt the electricity building in the air. He looked up in time to see a storm cloud forming over head, and could do nothing as multiple bolts of lightning struck, hitting all the werewolves around them.

The wolves went down, and this time, none of them got back up. Merlyn, who had been fighting Oliver, stopped, looking around. His expression darkened as he came to the realization that he had lost. 

“Don’t think this is over yet” he said, glaring at Stiles before taking off. 

“Could you not have done that sooner, Mark?” Stiles asked, as the man walked into view, not a scratch on him. 

“I was just following orders” he answered, a smirk on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes at him, but was truly glad Mark had shown up. Some of the rogues probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer, and he didn’t think Merlyn had extended the same no killing policy that Barry had. Sure, the werewolves were seriously injured, but they should all be fine in a few days. The same could not be said for Julia though. 

“Is everyone okay?” Snart asked, interrupting Stiles’ thoughts. He looked around quickly, and everyone seemed to be standing, at least, so that was a good sign. 

“Define okay” Axel answered. He was holding a hand to his side, and Stiles could see blood covering his hand, dripping onto the ground. Shit. 

He ran over to Axel, ready to heal him as best as he could after the fight. When Axel removed his hand from the injury, Stiles swore, loudly. Underneath the blood, and ripped t-shirt, was a werewolf bite.

No, no, this couldn’t be happening, Stiles thought. Axel can’t be turning, he doesn’t have a pack. Axel would never join the pack in the League of Assassins, and Scott sure as hell won’t take him.

The Singh pack probably couldn’t take him either, since the police captain shouldn’t be seen with a known criminal.

And this was all theoretical, depending on Axel surviving the bite at all. He was in his twenties, and the chances of dying from the bite grew stronger as you aged. Stiles didn’t like the odds. 

This day could not get any worse, Stiles thought, as he used what was left of his magic to at least stop the bite from bleeding any further. 

As if the universe was trying to prove something to him, that this day could, in fact, get much worse, Stiles could do nothing but watch, as Scott McCall walked into the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the end! There will be a sequel, so it’s not really the end, just the end of this part! Next part should be up soon :)


End file.
